


Prince's first Valentine's

by SilverSickle30304



Series: Kid Jihoon [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jicheol, Kid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kidfic, Kidjihoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: Jihoon wanted to make sure that this was the best gift he could ever give his Cheolie Hyung.





	Prince's first Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Jihoon couldn’t wait until Valentine’s day finally came around. After finding out what Valentine’s day was from his teacher, Jihoon couldn’t wait to start on his gift for Seungcheol. Jihoon wanted to do his best to give Seungcheol the best gift that anyone could ever give him! But he wasn’t only going to give Seungcheol a gift, Jihoon had also given his hyung a gift too because his mom said that Yoongi was feeling left out, and sad. Jihoon didn’t want his big brother to be sad! No, Jihoon loved his hyung, so he also made him a card too, but Seungcheol’s card was different. It wasn’t like Yoongi’s. Yoongi’s card was made out of lots of love, but it was different. Yoongi was his hyung, his big brother, but Seungcheol was Jihoon’s prince, like in ‘Beauty in the Beat’ so it had to be different.

Jihoon sat in his class, swinging his little legs back and forth in his chair as he waited for his teacher to let them go. Jihoon was small, even though most of the kids in his class were also small, but they were still a bit taller than him. But Jihoon didn’t worry all that much. His momma said he would grow to be taller, and that he was just a late grower, that’s all. His momma also told him that his hyung was also the same when he was younger, so that must be true!

His teacher finally opened the front door, allowing the kids to finally go home as Jihoon hopped out of his chair, walking as quickly as he could outside, unlike the other kids who dashed outside. Jihoonie was a good boy and he followed the rules, so he walked outside as fast as he could. He looked around for his hyung, looking out for his tell tell green hair, but he couldn’t find him! Jihoon started to get worried, what if his hyung forgot about him? What if Yoongi was mad because Jihoonie was too focused on Cheolie hyung’s gift! Jihoon’s eyes started to water as he continued to look around, then suddnely he spotted not his hyung, but his mom.

“Jihoonie, come on sweetie,” his mom said as she started walking over to her son. Jihoon ran over to his mom, wrapping his arms around her legs as he let out a tiny sob.

“Aw baby what’s wrong?” she asked as she pulled Jihoon apart so she could crouch down at his level. “Why is my baby crying?”

“H-hyung is mad at Jihoonie. Hyung doesn’t want to pick Jihoonie up anymore!” Jihoon said as his lips trembled.

Jihoon’s mom smiled at her son, enveloping him in a hug as she patted his back. “That’s not true baby. Yoongi isn’t mad at you. I came out of work early and wanted to pick you up.” Jihoon’s mom gently pulled his soon back so she could look at him. “Does Jihoonie not like momma anymore?” she joked.

Jihoon quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes. “Jihoonie loves momma!” he said quickly as he kissed her cheek. She smiled, standing back up and holding her son’s hand to take him to the car.

“Good. Momma loves Jihoonie too. And don’t worry Yoongi will be home soon.”

Jihoon smiled, no longer worried that his hyung no longer loved him. He was helped into the car, seat belt fastened and his mom drove them back home. Jihoon looked out the window, telling his mom all about the exciting things that happened in school today. They pulled up to the drive way after a short while and Jihoon was helped out of the car by his mother.

“Jihoon, do you know what day it is today?” his mom asked as they entered their home.

Jihoon tilted his head to the side, trying to recall anything important, but Jihoonie was having a hard time, there was no way he could remember anything important for today!

“Is it my birthday?” he asked, eyes shinning with curiosity.

“No silly, it’s Valentine’s day,” she replied. Jihoon gasped. He forgot that it was today! How could he forget!

“Jihoonie has to go now!” the six year old said as he rushed up stairs and into his room. His mother watched Jihoon race up the stairs, chuckling as she made her way into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Jihoon rushed into his room, quickly pulling open his desk drawer. He carefully retrieved his red Valentine’s day card as he set it on his bed. Bringing over his back pack, Jihoon took out the chocolate he had earned for being a good student in class today and put it on his bed where the rest of his chocolate’s were laying down. Jihoon made sure to be extra good today so he could collect as much chocolate’s for today as he could, after all, Chocolate was supposed to be given on Valentine’s day. Jihoon heard his friend Soonyoung say his mom would gets lots of chocolate from his dad on this day, so it must be true! Jihoon wanted to do the same for Seungcheol.

Jihoon made sure that he had everything he needed for Seungcheol’s gift. He was so excited! He couldn’t wait to give Seungcheol his gift because he wanted to make the other smile! He liked it when Seungcheol smiled. Jihoon wouldn’t be sad if Seungcheol didn’t give him anything because Jihoon liked making other people smile, he didn’t need anything in return. He had heard his teacher say it was a unique trait among children his age, whatever that meant, Jihoonie thinks that it means that he’s a good boy.

“I’M HOME.” Jihoon jumps a little when he hears his hyung downstairs. Jihoon quickly jumps off his bed when he hears a familiar laugh that definitely belong to Seungcheol. Jihoon quickly puts all his chocolates into a pile, putting them into a nice red baggie that his mom had given him for his candy. Jihoon can hear them coming up stairs, but he still has to make sure he’s got everything good before he can give his gift to the older boy.

There’s a knock on the door and Jihoon quickly places his blanket on top of his gift, hiding it from view. Jihoon turns around to spot Yoongi by the door.

“Hey Jihoon,” his brother says as Jihoon rushes over and hugs him. “Hyung!” the younger giggles, wrapping his arms around Yoongi.

“Hey buddy,” Yoongi replies as he returns the hug. “Sorry I wasn’t there to pick you up. Hyung had to stay in school for a bit.”

“That’s ok, Hyung!” Jihoon replies.

Jihoon finally moves to look at the figure behind Yoongi and spots Seungcheol, watching them with a soft smile on his face.

“Cheolie Hyung,” the younger says as he removes himself from Yoongi’s embrace. Seungcheol opens his arms wide, dropping his school bag to the side as he lifts Jihoon up in his arms.

“How’s my Jihoonie doing?” Seungcheol asks as he spins Jihoon around, pinching the younger’s cheek. Jihoon giggles as he buries his face in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck.

“Jihoonie’s missed Cheolie hyung lots,” Jihoon replies as he tightens his hold on Seungcheol. Seungcheol chuckles.

“I’m sorry Jihoonie. I’m almost done with practice so I promise to come see you more often,” Seungcheol tells Jihoon reassuringly as Yoongi walks by them muttering something along the lines of ‘suck up.’

“I’ll come see you too Yoongi, no need to be jealous.”

Jihoon doesn’t know what ‘suck up’ means, but he thinks it means that Seungcheol will come see Jihoon more often, and that makes Jihoon happy.

“Let’s set up the game already, before you have to leave,” Yoongi says as he retreats to his room. Seungcheol pulls apart from the younger, pinching his cheek as he gets back up.

“Do you want to come play with us?” Seungcheol asks as he outstretches his hand for Jihoon to hold.

“Jihoonie has to do something first!” the younger lies, he needs to make sure Seungcheol’s gift is perfect, but he can’t do that if said boy in next to him.

“Ok, Jihoonie, we’ll be in Yoongi’s room then,” Seungcheol says as he ruffles the younger’s hair, causing Jihoon to giggle.

“You’re too cute,” Seungcheol says before he exits the younger’s room, leaving Jihoon to his own devices.

\---

Jihoon squeals in delight as he appreciates his handy work, he spent so much time making this gift for Seungcheol. And of course, he had some help from his hyung which allowed him to finish right on time. Jihoon could finally show Seungcheol the gift he spent so much time working on, he couldn’t wait to see his reaction.

Jihoon hopped out of bed, giggling as he quickly and quietly rushed over to Yoongi’s room where the two teenage boys were hanging out. Jihoon little heart was beating fast, getting nervous about whether or not his gift would bring joy to the older boy. But it should, his momma says that it’s the thought that matters. And Jihoon spent a lot of time trying to think of the best gift for his Cheolie hyung, so it must be true!

Jihoon got ready to open the door but suddenly his little baggie ripped, causing all the chocolates in his bag to drop to the floor, some scattering all over, managing to roll down the stairs to the first floor. Jihoon’s eyes widen. He looked to the door, scared that Seungcheol would walk out of the room, but he didn’t. Jihoon acted quick, he dropped to his knees, quickly picking up the chocolates that were besides him before he ran downstairs, his small legs not managing to effectively go down the stairs quickly, causing him to tumble once he reaches the last few steps. Jihoon winces, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from crying out like he desperately wanted to. But he didn’t want to seem like a baby in front of Seungcheol. Jihoon was six years old now! He wasn’t a baby anymore. He even stopped using his iron man back pack for the boring black ones, even though they were a bit to big for a kid Jihoon’s size, but that proved that Jihoon was a big boy now!

Jihoon scrambled to pick up the chocolates that were laying across the floor, ignoring the small sting that came from his knees, he didn’t have time for that right now. What if Seungcheol was leaving soon!?

After he managed to grab all the chocolates, Jihoon rushed into the kitchen. He had to find another baggie for Seungcheol’s chocolates, a valentines gift was no gift if there was no chocolates, his friend Mingyu had said that once, so it must be true!

Looking through the various drawers in the kitchen, or well the drawers he could reach, Jihoon tried to find a baggie good enough, but there were none! He could only find the zip lock bags his momma would use to pack his sandwiches in, but it wasn’t good enough, he needed a special one, like the red baggie he originally had before it ripped.

Jihoon looked around the kitchen, his heart beating faster as he tried to think of something, anything to help him with his problem. He could ask his momma for help, but Jihoon was a big boy, and big boys had to do things by themselves.

Jihoon continued to look around before he remembered his mom kept gift wrapping on the highest cupboard. There was no way he could reach it, so he grabbed the nearest chair. Jihoon had to admit, the stool he picked was really high, meant to be used for the island in the middle of the kitchen, but he payed no mind to it and carefully placed the Valentine’s card between his lips. He dragged the chair over to the corner of the kitchen, he hoped the noise wouldn’t attract the older boys upstairs. Finally he placed the chair right in front of the counter bellow the cupboard. Jihoon climbed up the chair, it was a bit wobbly but Jihoon could do it! His teacher said that he could do anything if he just put his mind to it, so it must be true!

Jihoon manged to climb all the way, but he still couldn’t reach the top, he’d have to stand on the tip of his toes, which he did. Jihoon’s heart started to race even more, he was kinda scared. Looking down was even more scary, so Jihoon payed no attention to anything that wasn’t the cupboard above him.

‘ _I can do it!”_ Jihoon thought.

The seat wobbled again, but Jihoon ignored it, he reached up much as he could until he finally managed to open the drawer. Opening it all the way, Jihoon reached for another red baggies, managing to snatch one.

“Yes!” Jihoon cheered before he realized how much of a mistake that was. He had forgotten he had the Valentines card between his lips. The card fell, landing on the floor of the kitchen. Jihoon was glad it didn’t fall on the sink, which would have soiled it with water. The card was safe, but he spoke to soon. Jihoon heard a tiny bell coming nearer, and his heart dropped.

“Holly, no!” Jihoon gasped. He wobbled a bit as he tried to get down the big chair before Holly, their dog, could get to the card. Holly could be a bad dog sometimes, she once ate Yoongi’s homework. Jihoon hopped down the chair once he was at a safe jumping distance.

“Holly, please,” Jihoon tried to plead with their dog, but it fell on deaf ears as Holly started to tear his card apart. Jihoon rushed over to the dog, tugging it out of the dogs grasps, causing the boy to fall on his butt. Jihoon felt a tears coming into his eyes as he heard the tear of paper fill the otherwise quiet kitchen.

Holly scampered off as Jihoon held the torn card in his hands. Jihoon lips trembled as dropped the chocolates from his hand. This was bad, really bad. Not only did he rip his baggie but now his card is destroyed, there’s no way he can make another one in time!

Jihoon let out a little sob as he tried to put the two halves together, hoping that maybe something magical will happen and the card will be whole again, but no, nothing happens.

Jihoon panics when he hears a noise from upstairs. “Will do,” Jihoon hears Seungcheol say as the older comes down the stairs. He has nothing to give Seungcheol now! Jihoon wants to cry but he doesn’t want Seungcheol to see him, not when he’s holding what used to be Seungcheol’s Valentine’s gift in his hand, tattered. Jihoon suppresses his urge to cry, sniffling as he hurriedly tries to pick up the chocolates on the floor. Jihoon can feel that he’s about to burst into tears, but he’s trying so hard to be a big boy right now and not cry!

He hears the sound of steps coming closer and he hurriedly runs to the opposite door, running into the living room. He trips on the coffee able, sending his chocolates flying once again all over the floor. This time Jihoon lets the tears flow down his cheeks, tiny sobs leaves his mouth.

“Jihoon?” the six year old hears someone call out. Jihoon slowly turns his head to the side, seeing a concerned Seungcheol by the hall.

The older quickly rushes to the younger’s side, dropping his school bag when he sees the younger with tears in his eyes.

“Hey, Jihoonie, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks as he kneels down to wipe the tears away from Jihoon’s cheeks.

Jihoon shakes his head, letting louder sobs wrack rack through his small body as Seungcheol hugs the younger. Jihoon continues to cry, wrapping his small arms around Seungcheol’s neck. Jihoon didn’t want Valentine’s day to be like this, he just wanted to give Seungcheol some chocolates and a card!

After a while, Jihoon’s sobs became less incessant, leaving Jihoon with hiccups. Seungcheol pulled back from the hug, giving Jihoon a worried look.

“Jihoonie, you’re bleeding,” the older boy said as he hoisted the six year old into his arms, walking into the kitchen as he set the younger down on the cabinet. Seungcheol looked around for a first aid kit. Within no time, he located the kit underneath the sink, walking over to Jihoon as he tended to the boys injuries. Jihoon was still sad as he tried not to hiss at the sting of the wipes on his knee.

“What happened, Jihoonie?” the older asked as he finished tending to Jihoon’s knee. Jihoon bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to show Seungcheol what was wrong. Jihoon held the red torn card close to his chest, shaking his head as he reused to talk.

Seungcheol frowned, Jihoon never said no to him these days.

“Aw come on, you can tell hyung anything. Remember? I’m your prince, I’ll fix whatever’s wrong for you.”

Jihoon felt his lips tremble again. He pressed the card tighter to his chest and this time it drew Seungcheol’s attention.

“What’s that?” the older questioned. Jihoon tried to shove the paper behind his back but Seungcheol gently took a hold of the younger hands, stopping him from making any other movements.

“Jihoonie,” began as he looked Jihoon in the eyes. “You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

The younger wanted to refuse again, he wanted to throw the stupid card into the trash, but he also didn’t want to make Seungcheol mad, that’s the last thing he wanted, so he handed the card to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol smiled softy as he took the two halves and inspected it. He looked at the drawing of what was presumably him and Jihoon.

“Was this for me?” the older asked.

“J-jihoonie wanted to make Cheolie hyung a c-card for Valentine’s day, but the chocolates fell and then Holly ripped my card!” Jihoon said as he started to cry again. Seungcheol smiled adoringly at the younger, setting the card down next to Jihoon as he held Jihoon’s cheeks in his hand, wiping away the tears that feel from his eyes.

“That’s ok Jihoonie, I can still see what it is.”

“But-”

“Ah, no but’s. You don’t need to worry Jihoonie. Hyung, loves the card because you made it. Even though it’s ripped right now, the fact that you thought about making me something is good enough,” the older explained.

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol with a surprised expression. “R-really? Cheolie hyung really likes it?”

Seungcheol chuckles, wiping the remainder of the younger’s tears away with his thumbs. “Of course, I like anything my Jihoonie makes. Now don’t cry anymore, ok?”

Jihoon hiccups a bit more but smiles brightly as he nods. “Jihoonie won’t cry anymore. Jihoonie’s a big boy!”

Seungcheol helps the younger down, taking the ripped card in his hands as he inspects it carefully. “You know what Jihoonie?”

Jihoon looks up to Seungcheol. “What Cheolie Hyung?”

“We can fix it.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen as he jumps up and down. “We can!?” he winces a little since his knees still sting.

“Of course.” Seungcheol lifts the younger into his arms again, taking over to the living room where he placed the younger on the couch. Seungcheol reaches into one of the drawers by the television stand and comes back with tape. Siting next to Jihoon, he tapes the red card up. It doesn’t look the same anymore, with a tear that can be seen between the two figures in the drawing, but it doesn’t matter.

“See, its not ripped anymore, Jihoonie. It looks great.” Jihoon looks at the card, he frowns a little since he’s not convinced, but Seungcheol places the card by the table, coming back to tickle Jihoon until the younger’s squeals are heard throughout the house.

“Ok, C-cheolie hyung, ok!”

Seungcheol stops tickling the younger, pinching his cheeks as Jihoon remembers something important. “Wait hyung! The present isn’t done!” Jihoon hops off the couch, running to the kitchen as he grabs the chocolates and comes back to the living room. He hands Seungcheol the now melted chocolates. Jihoon frowns again, now the chocolate was ruined too!

Seungcheol takes a look at the younger, cooing at how hard Jihoon was trying to impress him and he quickly comes up with an idea

“Tell you what Jihoonie, as a thank you for this wonderful gift I’ll give you your Valentines gift now _and_ I’ll take you out for ice cream.”

Jihoon brightens up, looking at Seungcheol with an amazed expression. “Cheolie hyung got me a present!?”

Seungcheol reaches into his backpack, pulling out a light brown stuffed bear. “Of course I would get you something. I’m your prince aren’t I?” Seungcheol says as he hands the stuffed bear over to Jihoon who giggles a the funny red tie the bears has.

“I’m Cheolie hyung’s prince too!” Jihoon takes the bear into his arms, giggling as he holds it tightly in his arms.

“Of course, not how about we go get ice cream?” the older boy says as he stand up, taking Jihoon’s small hand into his. It’s then that Yoongi comes out of the room, headed downstairs to check on all the noise.

“Jihoo- Seungcheol? You’re still here?” Yoongi says as he looks at Seungcheol. He looks at Jihoon next, spotting the younger’s bandaged up knees.

“Jihoon what happened?” Yoongi asks as he rushes over to Jihoon to check on the younger.

“Cheolie hyung is taking me to eat ice cream!” Jihoon says excitedly as he jumps up and down. Yoongi looks at Seungcheol, confusion written all over his face. Yoongi checks the time on his phone before he speaks up again.

“It’s 3:30, didn’t you have a dat-”

“I’m taking Jihoonie out for ice cream as a thanks for his Valentine’s gift. Wanna come?”

Yoongi lifts an eyebrow in question. “Aren’t you late for your da-”

“Nah,” Seungcheol interjects. “There’s something more important now, like making sure my little prince here has a good Valentine’s day, right Jihoonie?” he says as he places a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead

Jihoon has absolutely no idea what’s going on or what Seungcheol is late for, but he does understand what Seungcheol is saying right now. “Right! Right!”

Yoongi pretends to gag as he watches Seungcheol fuss over his baby brother, he’s not even going to say it anymore.

“Fine, fine,” he replies as the trio go out to get ice cream. Even though his gift was ruined, Jihoon thinks this is the best Valentine’s day ever.


End file.
